All I Need Is The Perfect Size (to prove you wrong)
by I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar
Summary: Stiles knows Derek probably got the wrong impression about his - aherm - dick, after the 'condom incident.' So he goes over to Derek's loft to try and prove the Alpha's assumptions wrong. Sequel to 'Big Mouth.'


So the incident with the condom last week was still a lingering nightmare hiding itself in the deep dark corners of Stiles' mind. No matter _what _he did or _how hard he tried_ to forget it, it just _wouldn't _go away.

Ever since that awkward moment – the condom held in Derek's hand, the pure _smug_ look on the Alpha's face, and the aftermath that lasted _days _and is still on-going (where he's always having the feeling that Derek's eyes are lingering _there_ whenever he's around the older man) – Stiles is considering that maybe life would be a whole lot easier if he just focused on his schoolwork and the Alpha pack and _tried harder_ to forget all about the horrid acknowledgement that Derek now _thinks _he has an idea of what Stiles' dick size is.

Buuuuuttt _no_.

Life isn't that easy for him. Never has been and _probably _never will be.

So here he is, standing in the living room of Derek's loft with a nervous tick in his heartbeat (one that the Alpha would have heard already, no doubt) and a serious case of the sweats.

Because Derek's either going to laugh disbelievingly at what Stiles is about to say or he's going to kick his ass out of his apartment and slam the door in his face.

"So about, uh – about that _thing_ last week? Heh. How about that, huh?" Stiles shuffles his feet and Derek arches an eyebrow. "I know what you saw has probably created a _wonderfully _vivid mental picture of how small my dick is and what it looks like but I gotta say… it's _not _like that, dude. Okay? It's – it's not _small_, and the reason that condom was in my pocket and not used _wasn't _because of what you think. I wasn't improvising in _that _way, the way that you think… but kinda the – the _other _way. The way that is kinda like…" He rushed out the last part quickly, hoping Derek wouldn't catch it. "Mydickistoobigandthecondomwouldn'tfit…"

Derek is looking at him like – yeah, he _heard _what Stiles said alright – and he's looking at him like he doesn't believe _a word _of it.

"You're kidding," he deadpans.

Stiles makes the motion to shake his head but stops when he sees Derek's eyes drift down and – _OH NO_!

"So, all that," Derek waves his hand in the general area of Stiles' crotch, "_is _as big as your mouth? I find that hard to believe." He smirks.

Stiles feels his mouth drop open. "_Whoa_! Y-You – you can't _say _that, man!" He splutters.

"I can say what I like," Derek says matter-of-factly as he shrugs, eyes skimming up from Stiles' crotch to his face, where they settle, hazel orbs daring him to answer back.

They have a mini glare off for a few seconds (where Derek manages to get his eyebrows and lips to do that _thing _where it makes the older man look like he's fucking trying to _preach to the choir _or some shit) but eventually Stiles huffs, throwing his hands up, not having the strength to argue with that judgey little stare the Alpha's sending his way. "Fine. _What_ever. Anyway, that's all I came by to say… soooo yeah, I'm going to go now and try to pretend my life isn't a joke."

Stiles doesn't even get to make it halfway to the door before he's being slammed up against the nearest wall, a bulky thigh slipping between his legs and pressing just – _right. there_.

Stiles groans lowly, head rolling back against the wall.

"Huh. So it is true then." Derek grins (animalistic doesn't even _begin _to cover how the Alpha looks right now) before his thigh moves and his _hand _takes its place, and _of course _it fucking squeezes what's beneath.

"Y-Yeah – _ah_ – not a lie, buddy. T'was the – _fuck_ – honest to god truth," he pants, breaths stuttering as Derek's hand moves _up _and flattens itself and _oh holy lord _there goes his mouth-to-brain filter.

Derek just keeps grinning, lowering his head to lick a stripe up Stiles' neck, teeth grazing the windpipe. "Had to find out for myself," he growls huskily, nipping at the skin below Stiles' earlobe.

So, _okay_. Stiles didn't really expect this visit to turn out like it is now – but then, when Derek lifts him up off the ground, strong muscled body pushing him further up against the wall, tendons in the Alpha's biceps bulging out as he starts grinding his hips forward in firm thrusts – Stiles thinks he can deal with it.

_Hell ya he can deal with this_.


End file.
